


The Stars Didn’t Shape Our Fate (we did)

by pariscitylights



Series: written in the stars (hogwarts/soulmate au) [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confident Choi Yeonjun, Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, beomgyu acts like maknae line, everyone ships yeonbin, huening kai loves his puns, side taegyu, soobin is so shy, taehyun is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pariscitylights/pseuds/pariscitylights
Summary: (hogwarts/soulmate au) huening kai, beomgyu and taehyun start a game called 'find soobin his soulmate'.-soobin always says he hopes to meet his soulmate soon.when he says that, he is thinking of bumping into someone by complete accident or finally chatting with a classmate he hasn’t talked to before.what he definitely doesn’t mean is for his friends to take matters into their own hands.(nor did he ever imagine that his first words to him will be ‘you look like a sexy lemon’)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: written in the stars (hogwarts/soulmate au) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745038
Comments: 30
Kudos: 701





	The Stars Didn’t Shape Our Fate (we did)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to my taegyu fic. i tried to write this so it can be a stand-alone fic, but i'm worried that some things might still not make sense without context... anyways, i'm not going to make you read something if you don’t want to, so either way, enjoy the yeonbin. :)

Choi Soobin has always been a romantic. 

Unlike his friend Beomgyu, who has a thing against the idea of love, he’s constantly dreaming of the moment he meets his soulmate. He sees love in the gentle voice his mother uses when speaking to his father; the tender way his father looks back at her, like her beauty never wears away after all these years. For him, it’s clear that soulmate harmony is real. He believes that as long as there’s love, everything else will be fine.

Plus, Beomgyu completely altered his mindset about romance since he got together with his soulmate, Taehyun. Another piece of evidence to show that love always wins, in the end.

The union of soulmates is said to be like the completion of two halves. When thinking of his soulmate, Soobin imagines someone who is by his side no matter what and brings him breakfast even when he has no time to eat. Someone who takes him on thrilling new adventures and experiences he’s too scared to try out. Someone who opens his eyes to a new dimension of beauty in life, shining the spotlight onto a part of the world he’s been blind to. 

Soobin suspects that his soulmark - the first words his soulmate will say to him - is the reason he chose to be a quidditch keeper in the first place. (He isn’t certain because he doesn’t remember the thought process of his four-year-old self).

_You’re so cute, you’re definitely a keeper._

Although maybe his soulmark says that only because of the position he plays. But on the other hand, he might have only wanted to be keeper because of his soulmark... 

It’s like asking what came first, the Phoenix or the flame. Soobin doesn’t like thinking too deeply about it, or he’ll be trapped in a never ending cycle.

* * *

Soobin nearly drifts off to the steady rhythmic rocking of the Hogwarts Express as he sits in a compartment with his friends. It’s the start of another academic year, with Soobin and Beomgyu are heading into their 6th year while Taehyun and Huening Kai are beginning their fifth.

“Your hair looks good,” Beomgyu comments as he plays with the ends of his boyfriend’s red hair.

“I dyed it to match your soul mark.” 

Seeing Beomgyu on Taehyun’s lap, it’s obvious that their honeymoon phase hasn’t ended, even after the entirety of the summer holiday. If anything, coming back to Hogwarts after some time apart has fuelled their feelings further. But then again, they are a couple who take things slow. It took them nearly a year to realise they were soulmates in the first place. 

While both him and Huening Kai sometimes complain about having to third wheel, the truth is that they’re a cute couple. Soobin is genuinely delighted for them and is overjoyed to see Beomgyu, his oldest friend, let himself be loved. Sometimes people might be jealous if a friend found their soulmate before them, but not Soobin. Jealousy just isn’t in his nature. More importantly, If someone he cares about is happy, then it makes him happy too. He’s certain that it’s only a matter of time before he finds his other half too. Like people say, _patience is a virtue._

He always says he hopes to meet his soulmate soon. 

When he says that, Soobin is thinking of maybe bumping into someone by complete accident, and the moment of pure joy when he realises that they’re soulmates. Or maybe finally chatting with a classmate he hasn’t talked to before, and wishing that they had got to know each other earlier, almost regretting the lost time they could have spent together.

What he definitely doesn’t mean is for his friends to take matters into their own hands.

  
  
\--

He would say it starts about a month after their return to Hogwarts, when Huening Kai has a sudden epiphany.

“Soobin-hyung, your soulmark is a pun!” he exclaims, eyes as round as saucers. 

Soobin chokes in surprise at the sheer randomness of his words. He has no idea why Huening Kai thought of it then, right in the middle of dinner. His soulmark, positioned near his elbow, is covered by the long sleeves of his Hufflepuff robe.

“Because there's a _keeper_ , like a pickup line, but you’re also a _quidditch_ _keeper_.”

It was shouted so loudly, the people nearby turned to look at them. Soobin’s cheeks flush with embarrassment as he tries to calm his friend down.

Soobin is aware that the younger is someone who’s easily impressed and often expresses his emotions without a filter. That’s how they became friends. Last year, Huening Kai was devastated when one of his animal plushies disappeared and had put up ‘Missing’ posters all over the castle. Soobin just happened to find it peeking out from under the sofa when he was cleaning their Common Room. For the rest of the week, he acted as if he owed Soobin for eternity and trailed him around everywhere. Even though he can be a bit too much of a chatterbox at times, they easily became close friends.

Seeing Huening Kai’s eyes sparkling in fervent awe and admiration, Soobin wonders which one of them is actually meant to be in love with his soulmate. 

Since then, Huening Kai has become more excited about encountering Soobin’s soulmate than Soobin himself. 

“Hyung, please can you meet them soon?”

“They sound so amazing. They appreciate _puns_.”

“Soobin-hyung, you should love puns more! Stop cringing at them.”

As he imagines being bombarded with puns day and night, some part of him really dreads his soulmate and Huening Kai meeting.

  
  
\--

Huening Kai is the first to do it.

Upon leaving his last lesson for the day, Soobin is ready to relax in his Common Room before heading to quidditch training. He doesn't expect an excited Huening Kai to greet him, bouncing up and down like an eager puppy.

“Soobin-hyung, I’ve found your soulmate!”

Soobin blinks in confusion as he tries to process his words. _What?_

Huening Kai points towards a boy standing near the end of the crowded hallway. “That’s Hyunjin, he has a pet dog. You love dogs, don’t you? It’s a great match.”

Soobin attempts to see the logic in that.

“Huening Kai, I appreciate you doing this for me, but-“

“No buts, let’s go talk to him and see.”

He opens his mouth to tell Huening Kai that this really doesn’t make much sense, but immediately closes it when the younger pouts cutely at him with wide eyes. 

_How can he say no to a boy who sleeps on the floor so his plushies can sleep on the bed?_

He’s is blushing when they approach the boy and stands stiffly as Huening Kai introduces him.

“This is Soobinie.”

“I like your earring,” Soobin compliments shyly.

“Thanks, it’s an heirloom.”

The words aren’t the same as the ones on his soulmark and Huening Kai visibly deflates. “Anyway, we have somewhere we need to be. Bye, Hyunjin-sunbaenim.” 

Even though it isn’t his fault, Soobin can’t help but feel bad when he hears the tinge of disappointment in his friend’s voice.

“It’s ok Kai, you shouldn’t trouble yourself further.”

He should have known that Huening Kai is not the type to give up.

  
-

Soobin calls it a game when Beomgyu joins. They call it a mission.

He decides he spoke too soon when he says happy Beomgyu has been converted to a romantic. Of course it makes still him smile when his friend has Taehyun’s Ravenclaw quidditch jersey on (he claims that wearing it makes him feel smart), and it’s warming to see all of his animal friends open up to Taehyun. 

However, he didn’t think that Beomgyu would be so enamoured of love to go to the extent of joining Huening Kai in order to help Soobin ‘find some love too’.

“Beomgyu-hyung, you think of anyone cute in your year who’s cute?” 

“Why?”

“I’m helping Soobin-hyung find his soulmate.”

Beomgyu considers before his eyes light up enthusiastically. “How about Sihyeon? She has cute bunny teeth and they can be the iconic bunny couple!”

“Alright, _Mission: find Soobin-hyung his soulmate_ continues.” Huening Kai announces with satisfaction. 

Soobin’s face is as red as a tomato as they drag him around the whole of Hogwarts, chasing after other students.

  
-

The last thing he expects is for Taehyun to take part too.

He’s studying Potions with Taehyun on a sofa. The NEWT course is much more challenging than the things he studied in his OWL years. Whenever he mentions it, Beomgyu enjoys telling him smugly that he _should’ve made the smart choice and dropped Potions like I did._

He leafs through an ancient leather bound book, but it’s challenging to concentrate when he’s constantly being interrupted by questions.

“Soobin, have you ever spoken to Hwang Yeji?” Huening Kai asks.

“Who?”

“Good, that a no then. Beomgyu-hyung, put her on the list.”

Taehyun shuts his book as glances at them huddled together at the adjacent table, giggling suspiciously. “What are they doing?”

“We’re helping Soobin find his soulmate. We’re writing down some potential matches.” Beomgyu explains enthusiastically .

Taehyun raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“I know,” Soobin sighs. “It’s crazy-”

“No, that’s a brilliant idea,” the Ravenclaw says as he gets up from the sofa. “Let me see the parchment, I might have some more people.”

In Soobin’s mind, it’s always been mature Taehyun, who acts older than his boyfriend. Intelligent Taehyun, who could probably take his NEWTs now and get straight ‘O’s. Level-headed Taehyun, who became a prefect this year. The Taehyun that Soobin thought he knew would not be pulling up a chair next to Beomgyu right now, so that he can provide more names for the list.

He gapes after him. “Not you as well. I thought you were sensible!” 

Looking at them poured over the A3 parchment that’s filled with cramped writing, Soobin silently decides that it shouldn’t be called ‘ _Find Soobin his soulmate’_ , but rather ‘ _Find Huening Kai, Beomgyu and Taehyun a new hobby’._

  
  
\--

There are a spectrum of different words people can use for the current actions of Soobin’s friends. The honest ones would be _delusional_ , _insane_ and _slightly concerning_. Something nicer would be Soobin’s way of putting it: _the overly creative imagination of kids these days._

But he knows the truth is that they are only doing it because they care for him, even if this is a weird way of showing it. Soobin likes old sayings, and there’s an appropriate one to use here - _it’s the thought that counts._

Even though he’s subtly protested every time they thrust a new person upon him, he hasn’t directly forced them to stop. They seem like they’re enjoying this ‘game’ a lot (more than he is, certainly) and when they smile so animatedly, it’s impossible for Soobin to do anything but to go along with them.

The Hufflepuff never wants to be upset with his friends. The only time he’s ever lost his temper is when he snapped at Beomgyu in second grade, after the younger ate the last slice of bread. (Soobin really loves his bread). Immediately, he had felt bad and kept apologising for the rest of the week. Beomgyu just repeatedly told him to _stop saying sorry, it’s good to see you stand up for yourself._

Although the three of them currently bickering in front of him are really testing his limits.

“I’ve found Soobin's soulmate!” Huening Kai proclaims eagerly. “It’s Changbin. Their height difference would be _adorable_.” 

“But Lia is _the One_. She says that her favourite colour is blue as well.” Beomgyu contradicts.

Taehyun disagrees firmly. “No, it’s clearly Song Mingi. Soobin is a Sagittarius and Mingi is a Leo. They have perfect compatibility.”

Their reasons are getting increasingly more absurd by the second.

Watching the quarrel with each other, arguing why the others are wrong, Soobin wishes that _if they had to do this, couldn’t they at least agree on the same person?_

  
  
\--

The whole of Hogwarts is at the quidditch pitch, apart from Choi Soobin, who is currently lying on his bed in his empty dorm.

Together with his friends, Soobin had been on his way to the first quidditch match of the year: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. It was the first time he’s seen Beomgyu wear a Gryffindor scarf. Without Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, this is the only match where he can show some house pride. All the other times, he’s either supporting Soobin or Taehyun as they play.

Before they left the ancient castle, Soobin had noticed a first year Hufflepuff crying in the shadows of the hallway. As he knelt down next to her, she explained that she couldn’t find her wand as more tears spilt down her cheeks. 

_Go ahead, I’ll help her_. Soobin told his friends. He wrapped a comforting arm around the girl.

Taehyun lingered hesitantly. _Shouldn’t I stay with you? I’m a prefect too._

_It’s fine, she is in my house._

By the time they found her wand, which was left in one of the classrooms, Soobin thought that it would be pointless to go to the pitch since the match would be almost over anyway. The others will inform him on who won. He waits in his dorm instead, halfheartedly flipping through the pages of a potions textbook.

He jumps in shock when his three dongsaengs burst loudly through the door. Their faces are flushed as if they ran the whole way here.

“Finally found Soobin’s soulmate-”

“Yeonjun-”

“A beater-”

“Choi-”

“ _So perfect-_ ”

“He’s a Slytherin-”

“ _The one-”_

“Yellow hair-”

It’s challenging to make sense of their words as they fight to speak over one another.

“Wait,” Soobin interrupts. “So how can you be sure that this person is my soulmate.”

There’s a pause as they catch their breath. “So, we know it’s likely that you meet in a match, hence the keeper pickup line,” Huening Kai begins.

“It’s not definite.”

“Anyway,” Taehyun continues. “Choi Yeonjun is a seventh year, but he’s only just joined the team. This has to be fate.”

“Or maybe he had extra training over the summer and finally got into the team this year?”

“And, he has yellow hair!,” Beomgyu adds excitedly. “It’s exact same shade as your soul mark.”

“My soulmark is yellow because I’m a Hufflepuff. Plus, hair colours don’t prove anything. Taehyun only dyed his hair red _after_ he saw your soul mark.”

“Yeah, but when we met I had blonde hair. Taehyunie’s soulmark is light yellow. Also, he has the same surname as you!”

Soobin blinks. “ _You’re_ a Choi as well. Are you suggesting that we date?” He asks questioningly and Beomgyu recoils slightly.

Soobin isn’t persuaded. Knowing them, they will probably forget all about this Choi Yeonjun move onto someone else by tomorrow.

  
  
\--

Next morning at breakfast Huening Kai is clearly still hung up on Yeonjun as he eagerly provides information about him.

“Yeonjun is an only child and his birthday is the 13th of September, exactly six months after Beomgyu-hyung’s. His favourite fruit is an apple - don’t you think that Slytherins always seem to have a strange thing for apples, especially green ones…” Huening Kai rambles on happily as he munches on cookies, unaware of the shocked expression on Soobin’s face.

“You’ve been _stalking_ him?”

“As the commentator in quidditch, I should know some information about all the players.”

His mouth drops further when Huening Kai, beaming proudly, holds out a folder. The name ‘Choi Yeonjun’ is labelled boldly on the front.

“This holds all the information about him. You can have this as long as you don’t throw it in the garbage bin.”

Soobin nods. “Ok, I won’t.”

He shreds it into strips and chucks it into the recycling instead. Just because Soobin drinks too much almond milk doesn’t mean he isn’t environmentally aware.

  
-

“He prefers cute to sexy!” Beomgyu tells him excitedly in Transfiguration. The classroom is uncharacteristically quiet while the students concentrate on practicing the _Gemino_ spell nonverbally. “And you’re the cutest person ever.”

“How do you even know that?” Soobin’s eyebrows furrow as he focuses his wand on the plastic cup in front of him. There’s a flash of red, and it splits into two identical cups. 

“I asked and he told me.”

“You went up to someone you’ve never spoken to before and straight up asked _whether_ _he’s into cute or sexy_?” Soobin stares in disbelief.

“Yeah what’s wrong with that. Plus we’re friends now. He’s gonna be such a fun brother-in-law~” he sings, which catches the attention of the professor. 

“Choi Beomgyu. Which part of _nonverbal_ do you not understand?”

  
-

“I found out from my captain that the Slytherin team has wanted him for ages, but he didn’t join because he didn’t agree with the former captain’s training routine.” Taehyun says as he flies up next to him, matching the pace of Soobin’s broomstick. 

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have been training together in quidditch. It is something Soobin has managed to arrange since he became the new Hufflepuff captain. It works well. Both teams can work with a new variety of strategies and styles, as well as giving them a lot more time to use the pitch. They stop the joint practice two weeks before competing against each other, because the friendly atmosphere vanishes and is replaced by a fizzing tension. Apart from that, everyone gets along.

“You two will be perfect together. He’s cool, rebellious and strong-willed, while you’re-”

“-not?”

“I was going to say that you’re _soft_.” Taehyun pauses and then shrugs. “But your version works too.” 

Soobin’s gaze lingers on him as he dives back in search of the snitch. All three of them really need to do something better with their life.

  
\--  
  


There’s an old proverb going around his head: _be_ _careful what you wish for._

A week ago, he had wanted all three of them to agree on one person so they could stop quarrelling. Now, as he was going to head to the library to finish his Charms essay, they have joined forces and cornered him in the back of the Hufflepuff common room. 

“Alright, we’re here to make sure Soobin doesn’t mess up when he meets Yeonjun, his _soulmate_ ,” Huening Kai announces. “We don’t want him to do a Beomgyu.”

Taehyun coughs as both Soobin and Beomgyu turn to the maknae indignantly.

“I meant,” he quickly amends, “we want Soobin well-prepared for the Slytherin-Hufflepuff match tomorrow.”

“The team is always training. I’ll be fine.”

“Ok, but have you considered how you will react when you meet your soulmate, even if it isn’t Yeonjun?”

_That’s a good question,_ Soobin muses as he ponders on an answer. It’s something that's never entered his thoughts. In his mind, it’s just been to meet - and then _bam -_ there’s an instant connection. He’s always imagined that it will work like that.

“I guess that’s true. Taehyun, what should I reply to my soulmark? You’re good with words.”

“You should think of it yourself. I don’t think you can plan these things too much.” He frowns slightly.

Huening Kai chips in. “If it _is_ Yeonjun, just tell him that _you must be a Bludger because you blew me away._ ”

Soobin winces internally at the cheesiness of that pickup line.

“Or maybe _, you must be_ Alohomora _, ‘cos you just unlocked my heart.”_

“If you don’t like puns,” Beomgyu inputs, “just say that he looks like a sexy lemon.”

Upon hearing that, Soobin leaves them and heads to the library for some quiet as he completes his homework.

“How about, _did you just use_ Stupefy _, ‘cos you’re stunning_ ,” Huening Kai calls out after him.

  
\--  
  


Soobin scans the opposing team nervously as they enter the pitch. He can’t help but want to see who this boy is that all his friends are obsessed with. He’s able to find a few different shades of blonde, but not a noticeable yellow.

“And in Slytherin we have the lovely Choi Yeonjun.” Huening Kai’s voice rings throughout the pitch as he introduces the players. “His favourite colours are blue and purple and he loves mint choc chip ice cream-“

“Huening Kai, concentrate. If you are going to be sprouting facts, at least make them quidditch related.”

“Sorry, prof. So yeah, he’s the new beater,” he says, before adding, “and Yeonjun, I give you permission to whack the bludger at our Hufflepuff keeper, as long as you talk to him too.”

Soobin’s eyes widen at Huening Kai. _What?!_

He remains oblivious as he continues brightly. “Or should I say, as long as you _slither_ next to him.”

The whistle blows, and Soobin stops thinking of Choi Yeonjun as all of his attention is poured into the match. From the of his eye, he spots Beomgyu and Taehyun in the Hufflepuff section of the stand, holding matching yellow signs as they cheer. Soobin is grateful that even though they are all in different houses, their support and friendship runs deeper than any house rivalry. (He’s also thankful that Beomgyu has never made a massive cardboard cutout of his face, like he did with Taehyun once. Taehyun banned him from ever bringing it to another match). 

Someone flies close to him and the first thing that catches his attention is the striking lemon yellow hair. So this must be the boy his friends have been so devoted to. _Oh, he looks so cool. No wonder my friends keep going on about him._

Even on a broomstick, Yeonjun carries himself with self-assurance and ease, as if time is in his control. His sharp, dark eyes with pride, yet still hold a welcoming warmth. Along with the brightly dyed hair and earrings, he somehow portrays the image of a fox.

The boy smirks lazily at Soobin, and Soobin’s heart skips a beat at the way his cheeks move upwards when he smiles. 

“ _You’re so cute, you’re a keeper,_ ” he winks.

This is the moment he has dreamed most about, to finally find his soulmate. His fingers are sweating from the tight grip on his broomstick. His mind blanks as every feasible thought drains out from him. He’s at a loss for words so he fixes his eyes on his vibrantly coloured hair.

“You look like a sexy lemon.” Soobin blurts out the first thing that comes to him. He’s still unable to think straight. 

Yeonjun’s face splits into a grin. “What’s up, soulmate.” 

There’s a light _thump_ as a Slytherin chaser hits him in the back with a quaffle. “Yah Choi Yeonjun, focus. I didn’t let you onto the team so you can practice flirting.”

After what he had said eventually registered, Soobin’s face burns as if it's on fire. For the rest of the match, he can’t concentrate on anything but his gloved hands.

  
-

“He is or he is not? That is the question.” Beomgyu says with a theatrical voice.

“ _To be or not to be_ ,” Taehyun corrects.

Everyone has gathered around him while he’s lying on his bed, face buried deeply into his mattress. If he had a choice, he would gladly stay like this until he forgets about the whole incident. Or until he dies from embarrassment - whatever comes first. His friends had chased after him after the game, both confused and concerned when Soobin had immediately rushed away from the match. He didn’t even stop to drop his broomstick back in the shed.

He doesn’t know why _those_ words have to come out of his mouth. The humiliation is still fresh as it replays in his head. “ _No_ ,” he moans involuntarily in into his pillow

“He is not?”

He begins to show his face as he sits up slowly. “He is.”

Beomgyu is confused. “Why do you seem upset? You’ve been looking forwards to meeting your soulmate for ages.”

Dropping his head, he mumbles, “I accidentally called him a sexy lemon.” Even repeating the words out loud makes him cringe. He doesn’t want to look at his friends’ expressions.

The bed dips next to him, as a consoling arm is wrapped around him. “Don’t worry hyung, I’m victim to Beomgyu’s bad wording too.” 

He glances at Taehyun’s soulmark, where the word ‘hi’ is printed. When the pair first met, Beomgyu had densely denied that they were soulmates and only confessed nearly a year later. Soobin remembers how Taehyun had pined after him helplessly for weeks. He had noticed the precious way he gazed at Beomgyu - as if he could never let him go through any harm or hurt. It was sweet seeing them finally get together. They were proof that love between soulmates can form even when they didn’t have knowledge of their bond.

“I might be cursed,” Beomgyu agrees. “Although I didn’t think you’d actually use it.”

“I don’t think Soobin-hyung did either,” his boyfriend replies drily.

Huening Kai bites his tongue to prevent himself from saying that he _should have used one of my puns_. Instead he sits on his other side and hugs him. 

“There’s no need to be upset, he looked amused.” Soobin is unconvinced.

Huening Kai jumps up and grabs his hands. “Come on, let’s go eat dinner!”

Soobin is not sure if he could show his face again, especially since _he_ might be there, but his friends start to bribe him with ice cream. They all know that Soobin will feel better after eating something sweet. 

-

All four of them sit at the Hufflepuff table, surrounding Soobin in support and he appreciates their constant babble to keep his mind off other things. His expression lightens slightly as he listens to Huening Kai describe how he was supposed to turn a mug into hair, but he thought the teacher meant a _hare_ and he had to chase it around the classroom in circles to stop it from escaping.

Soobin keeps his head down to avoid accidental eye contact, so he can’t see the note being sent across the hall until the origami crane flies into his bowl. Luckily, there isn’t any food in there. 

Delicately, he unfolds the parchment as his heart races with uncertainty. 

_I’ve been trying to make eye contact, but I’m not able to see your pretty eyes if you keep looking down. :(_

There’s a small, winking fox doodled onto the bottom right corner.

Beomgyu peers over Soobin’s shoulder when he notices the bright flush on his face. 

“Whipped,” he snorts.

“Says you!”

  
-

When they leave the Great Hall, Yeonjun is waiting outside, standing relaxed with his hands in pockets.

“Hey Beomgyu,” he greets. “Can I have a chance to talk to my _adorable_ soulmate?”

Before Soobin could protest, the Gryffindor smiles back and the rest of them walk away and the wide hallway is left with just the two of them.

“Sorry about your soulmark,” Soobin mumbles almost inaudibly as he stares at his feet. 

“What the hell, it's _awesome_.”

He definitely didn’t expect Yeonjun to say that. _It’s probably just to make me feel better._ He smiles weakly at him before turning to head back to his common room. The canary yellow hair follows at his heels.

“I’m not kidding, I always knew my soulmate would be a sweetie, but you're so cute.”

Soobin is at a loss for what to reply. Thankfully, the silence doesn’t last long as they reach his destination quickly. Hufflepuff common rooms next door to the kitchen, so it’s close to Great Hall too.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Yeonjun asks as they reach the door.

“Probably,” Soobin nods. He’s still unable to meet his eyes.

Soobin squeaks in surprise as he feels an unexpected kiss pressed on the tip of his nose. Yeonjun laughs at his visible blush. 

“You should get used to this, we’re soulmates now.” The Slytherin beams while he pats his cheek and leaves.

Soobin stares dazedly down the corridor at him.

_Soulmates_. 

  
-

As he enters the room, his friends cheer. They were all waiting for him. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw stand out amidst the yellow furniture.

“What you said really isn’t that bad,” Taehyun reassures him with a smile.

“Can I be best man at the wedding?” Soobin is unsure how Huening Kai can already think so far into the future. 

Beomgyu pouts. “No, I want to be the best man.” 

“You can be maid of honour. You’d look great in a dress. Don’t you agree, Taehyunie?”

Taehyun cocks his head as he considers for a moment. “He would, actually.”

Soobin stretches as he yawns widely. He informs them that he’s going to take an early rest after this hectic day.

There’s a note waiting on his pillow as Soobin approaches his bed. His heart flutters rapidly as he reads and then rereads the words.

_I’ll be your sexy lemon if you’ll be my cutecumber._

It’s signed off with the same cute fox.

That night, Soobin dreams of foxes and quidditch in a world lit up in lemon yellow as he smiles in his sleep.

\--

Instead of walking to the Great Hall, Soobin turns towards the set of heavy wooden doors that lead outside. Stepping onto the grass, the wind whipping at his face removes any remnants of sleep and he sighs. 

He had assumed that everyone would be eating breakfast, so he’s surprised when he bumps into Beomgyu and Taehyun, holding hands. They must have come back from an early morning stroll.

“Are you still trying to avoid him?” Beomgyu asks softly as he nears Soobin, understanding him a bit too well.

“I don’t know what to say to him. He’s so… confident and cool.”

“He’s a good match for you, then.”

“Just let me skip breakfast, _please_.” He pleads.

Soobin never asks for much, so when he does, it’s hard to deny him of anything. He must be really overwhelmed. Beomgyu bites lip worriedly but reluctantly agrees.

“Ok then.”

Soobin heads to where he always goes if he needs to clear his mind - towards Great Lake. The lack of students here and the dark clouds in the sky create a nearly eerie tranquility. He stares into the dark water as he muses about Yeonjun. Even though he had said that his soulmark is cool, Soobin still feels a lingering awkwardness. It's difficult to communicate with someone who’s so suave.

 _Speak of the devil,_ Soobin thinks as a flash of bright yellow catches his eye. Although Yeonjun looks more like an angel, bringing colour into the gloomy grey weather. He notices that there is something in Yeonjun’s hands as he approaches him. 

“You weren’t at breakfast, so I brought this for you.” He smiles as he holds out a paper bag.

“Thank you,” Soobin says quietly. He looks inside only to find his favourites: bread and almond milk. “How do you know what I like?”

“As your soulmate, I just magically know.” Soobin doesn’t believe him. “Ok, maybe Beomgyu and Taehyun told me. That’s also how I found you.”

“Oh.” Moments ago, he had wanted to avoid him, but now that they’re together, it’s not so bad. While they have nothing to say, Yeonjun’s presence is almost comforting.

“I don’t think that you’re normally this shy around other people,” the Slytherin comments.

“You’re not other people, though.”

“Guess not. That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” He reaches out and his finger flicks Soobin’s chin lightly. Soobin instinctively shys away from his touch.

“I’m sorry about my friends.”

“Why?” Yeonjun genuinely sounds confused.

“They’ve probably been pestering you a lot, lately.”

Yeonjun sighs as he drapes his arm around his soulmate’s shoulders. Soobin tenses for a moment, before relaxing into him. 

“Stop apologising for the things you should be proud of.”

Any uncertainty he has about Choi Yeonjun completely vanishes as his heart swells at those words.

  
  
  
\--

Over the next few days, it becomes routine for them to meet up after lessons. They find time to communicate and Soobin starts to learn more about Yeonjun. (Although he already knows some of the things from Huening Kai).

After the initial awkwardness slowly melts and Soobin is finally able to wrap his head around the fact that they’re _soulmates_ , Yeonjun really does feel like a long lost part of him. Soobin finds that he wants to tell him everything.

“I’ve always been a romantic, I think that I became a keeper because of my soulmark.” Soobin confesses.

“Looks like we’re quite similar. Do you know why I joined the Slytherin team this year?”

Soobin recalls what Taehyun had told him. “Is it because you have a new captain?”

“Well, that was a plus. The main reason is because it gives me an excuse to talk to you.” He flicks his eyes towards the younger, who has a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

“What colour is your soul mark?” Soobin asks curiously.

“It’s blue.”

Soobin ponders for a moment. “Would I look good with blue hair?”

“You want to colour your hair?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me do it.”

  
  
-

“Why are we using muggle methods? What about the colour change charm?” 

The smell of the harsh chemicals is making him slightly nervous. He had agreed to let Yeonjun surprise him, so he doesn’t know what colour his hair will turn out to be.

“That’s a charm, not a transfiguration so it won’t last. This will be more permanent.” Taehyun explains

Soobin had snuck Yeonjun into the prefects’ bathroom to dye his hair because it has more space and more products available, as well as the increased comfort and pleasant smell here. Taehyun joined them since he’s the other one who’s actually allowed to use it. 

He had stopped the other two from entering otherwise it’s more likely that they will get caught. Soobin doesn’t want to tarnish his reputation as a responsible prefect.

 _But I want to see the prefects’ bathroom,_ Huening Kai had whined. _Don’t you, Beomgyu?_

Beomgyu shrugged nonchalantly. _I’ve already been in there._

_Of course you have. Why does everyone around me have a perfect prefect boyfriend?_

As they departed, Soobin heard Huening Kai ask whether it’s true that there are edible, candy-flavoured bubbles in there.

“Actually, it’s because the first time I tried the colour change charm, I burnt off my hair and my ears turned bright blue. Since then, I’ve just kept to muggle hair dye,” Yeonjun says. He’s already bleached the colour out from Soobin’s hair and is tearing open the packaging for the actual colour dye.

“Taehyun, tell me that he's not using a hideous colour.” Soobin panics slightly when he feels the cold paste on his scalp.

“Do you not trust me, Soobinie?”

“N-no, you know I do.”

“Relax,” Yeonjun chuckles as he scratches the back of Soobin’s ears. “I’m joking.”

Taehyun gives him a thumbs up. “The colour’s good. Yeonjun-hyung has good taste in hair colours.” He adds cheekily, “though not necessarily in people.”

Soobin stares fixedly at him before closing his eyes. It feels almost therapeutic as Yeonjun massages the dye into his hair.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knows is a gentle nudge on his shoulder.

“It’s done, Soobin-ah.” Yeonjun says softly.

Soobin blinks disorientedly as he looks around. It’s just the two of them in here. Taehyun must have left.

He turns around to look in the mirror. Staring back at him is a boy with muted pink hair. It’s a soft shade, like strawberry ice cream or cotton candy. 

“Do you like it?”

Their eyes meet and Yeonjun smiles hopefully. Soobin doesn’t miss the wavering uncertainty lurking behind it. 

He smiles back. “Of course I do.”

  
  
  
\--

Considering the lengths his friends went through to get them to talk, Soobin is not surprised when Yeonjun swiftly becomes part of the group.

-

Yeonjun and Beomgyu are like two peas in a pod. They’re often coming up with the most bizarre ideas.

“I never thanked you for coming up with ‘sexy lemon’.” Yeonjun tells Beomgyu one day. 

Thirty minutes later, and they’ve started giving new nicknames to everyone. 

“Maybe Seungmin is a ‘sunshine dog’?” Yeonjun suggests.

Beomgyu ponders on it. “I think ‘sunshine snail’ works better. I mean, he’s a cutie and so are snails.” 

Soobin isn’t sure how he would feel if he was called a snail, but it’s he knows it’s likely to be a compliment if it’s coming from Beomgyu. Even Hungarian Horntails have been deemed as ‘so small and adorable’ by him.

“‘Sunshine snail’ does have a nice ring to it.” Yeonjun agrees, “Ok, how about Jeongin?”

-

Also, the way Yeonjun and Taehyun’s competitive personalities clash is almost comical.

They’re both stubborn and neither will back down in their debate over who’s going to win the upcoming Ravenclaw-Slytherin match.

“Ravenclaw has way more supporters, everyone wants us to win.”

“That’s not true.”

Taehyun crosses his arms. “Well, Beomgyu is on my side.”

“Soobinie’s with me, though, aren’t you?”

Soobin nods slightly. “Sorry Taehyun.”

“So now it’s one all…”

They both simultaneously turn to glare at Huening Kai, who throws his hands up in surrender. “Don’t look at me. I’m the commentator - neutral party!”

-  
  


And finally, of course there’s Yeonjun and Huening Kai’s puns. 

“Soobinie, _lettuce_ dance.” Yeonjun cries when he hears the music blasting out from one of the classroom windows. He holds out his hand to help him up.

The maknae notices the subtle twitch on Soobin's face.

“Hyung, the puns are great, you should be _hoppy_.”

“You know, rabbits can’t actually eat lettuce.” Taehyun says matter-of-factly, bursting their bubble. 

Yeonjun retorts childishly. “We don’t _carrot_ all.” 

“Go tell _somebunny_ who cares.” Huening Kai adds.

“Nice one.”

Neither Soobin nor Taehyun look too impressed as they high five.

  
  
  
\--

Soobin frets as he frantically pulls out clothes from his closet and chucks them onto his bed. None of them satisfied him enough to wear for his first date and he's unsure how dressed up he needs to be. _What happens if he underdresses? But what is he overdresses?_

“Are you busy on Saturday?” Yeonjun had asked earlier on in the week.

“Not really.”

“You are now. You’re going on a date with me. Only if you want to,” he added hastily.

“Of course I do.”

They haven’t been on a date yet, even though they have been together for over a month. Students at Hogwarts don’t really find the chance to go on dates because the school is too familiar for everyone to be romantic. (Couples also didn’t want other students to accidentally stroll by and interrupt them, or their friends might even spy on them.) Yeonjun took the chance of this Hogsmead trip to take Soobin on a date.

“Yeonjun-hyung is not gonna care about what you wear,” Beomgyu tells him as he watches Soobin pick up an item of clothing and throw it back down in a repetitive cycle. "You're going to be late."

Eventually, he settles on a soft, oversized white hoodie as Beomgyu pushes him out of the dorm. It brings out the colour of the hair that Yeonjun had dyed. 

By the time they reach the gate which leads to Hogsmead, Yeonjun is already there. He stands shyly as Yeonjun’s eyes flicker down to check out his clothes.

“You look good, Yeonjun-hyung,” Soobin says softly. He takes in the crisp white shirt, unbuttoned at the top and black ripped jeans. Their outfits have matched without any planning.

“I should be saying that to you. You look beautiful, Soobinie.” Yeonjun breathes. He holds out his arm, looking like a knight in shining armour. “Shall we?”

  
-

(“I’m so happy we helped Soobin hyung find his soulmate,” Huening Kai remarks.

“He’s been so happy recently.”

“Yeah. He spends most of his time caring for other people, it’s nice that he has someone who will care for him.”

They watch the two distant figures as they leave. They have their hands interlaced and shoulders pressed together tightly. From afar, with their heads leaning close to each other, it looks like in their own little universe.

_Find Soobin-hyung his soulmate: mission accomplished_.)

  
  


* * *

Choi Soobin has always been a romantic. 

Finding his soulmate has been everything he imagined. When he skips going to the Great Hall in the morning, to devote more time into quidditch training, Yeonjun always stops by with food and makes sure that he eats his breakfast. Or when he stays up late into the night to finish his homework after patrolling the corridors as a prefect, Yeonjun is the one who leads him out from the library, tenderly telling him that _studying can wait, Soobin-ah. Let’s get you to your dorm._

He takes him to explore hidden corners that he's been too afraid to venture. Soobin is never scared as long as he feels Yeonjun’s hand in his. He even learns to sometimes let go of all rules and restrictions, doing what he wants in the spur of the moment. (As Beomgyu put it: _ooh, looks like Soobin-hyung is becoming a rebel)._ Losing those restraints is like flying higher than he ever has on a broomstick, and he discovers that the sky is infinite.

He points to places Soobin has never noticed before, recounting fond memories that piece together to make up Yeonjun. Soobin begins to view everything in an extra dimension as lights shine brighter and colours become bolder. The world has always been beautiful to him; seeing it from a new angle - it’s _breathtaking_.

Yeonjun is always with him. Maybe not physically right there next to him, but he’s constantly entering mind, sneaking into his thoughts without permission. He intrudes on his dreams, too, and Soobin sleeps a little bit sounder.

  
  


Soobin falls in love with Yeonjun without trying. It wasn’t difficult: the real challenge would be to _not_ fall for him.

It can’t be called love at first sight. When they first met, Soobin didn’t look at him through rose tinted spectacles, nor did he bathe him in a glorified light just because of the knowledge that they’re soulmates. Rather, the more of Choi Yeonjun he discovers, the more enamoured Soobin becomes. His flaws and faults only make him more perfect.

Neither of them have uttered it out loud, the four-letter ‘L’ bomb. They don’t need to. Like people say, _actions speak louder than words_. Soobin translates all his feelings into the gentle touches he’s starting to give back, into the fresh cookies he bakes for him, into the extra umbrella he gives Yeonjun before he gets drenched, as if he knew that Yeonjun would forget about the weather forecast.

And from the sweet notes delivered by owl onto his bed to the soft whispers, like he’s letting Soobin in on a secret even the universe isn’t aware of, Soobin knows that Yeonjun loves him too.

Soobin gradually stops shying away from Yeonjun. Instead, he learns to accept the kisses dropped on his forehead, on his nose, on his cheek. Those soon progress further to kisses on the lips.

Of course, it is going to slip out sooner or later. Taehyun was right: these things can’t be planned by someone else.

They are lying on the grass at midnight, gazing at the constellations. None of them know any of the names, but they can still appreciate the beauty of the million shining sparks against the black sky. 

His filter is slipping as he listens to Yeonjun describes his future after graduation - _their future_ \- and he snuggles a bit further into him.

_“I love you, Yeonjun-hyung.”_

It’s the second time that he’s said something to Yeonjun where it just escaped from his mouth without thought. Only this time, even as he holds his breath waiting for Yeonjun's reaction, he doesn’t regret it at all.

Yeonjun’s eyes glimmer brighter than the stars above and Soobin is surprised to find an uncharacteristically shy smile adorning his face.

_“I love you too, Soobinie.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> their hair colours for comeback were way too convenient for this fic haha…
> 
> \- like mentioned in the notes above, this is a sequel. if there’s a part that doesn’t make sense/is confusing/not explained properly, just ask in the comments section. 
> 
> \- if you came after the taegyu fic, i know that this is quite different (no angst at all - I couldn’t do that to soobin after the concept trailer lol), but I really hope you still enjoyed it and this hasn’t wasted your time…
> 
> \- again, i'd love any form of constructive criticism and welcome feedback/ideas/suggestions. 💕
> 
> as always, stay strong and fighting!
> 
> (ps. while writing this fic i found out that soobin's fav colours are sky blue and yellow... yeonjun's hair anyone? lol)


End file.
